Justice: Chapter 2 The Boy's Life and How It Happened
by brenthestoryman
Summary: The boy's past and how his life is changed forever. M for language.


**_Chapter two: The boy's life and how it happened..._**

My whole life I've dreamed of becoming what no one else ever became. A superhero, for most people this dream fades away into the abyss of their childhood. For me though, It means more. It means everything that I've ever wanted. If they had an occupation and a college for it like in X-Men hell yeah I'd be in. Hopefully I wouldn't have to make the grades though that's where I seem to lack.

Lately though I've felt like destiny wants me to find this cause. I should start back a little further back. About five months ago I lived in Utah. Yeah Mormon capital blah blah blah. I'm not mormon though, I lived in a small ski town called Park City. All was well I guess I went to public school with a bunch of morons that didn't understand me. Sure I had friends, but they were never true friends.

All of the sudden out of no where my Mom died. She had never had health problems in the past, she was the most athletic of my family. No she didn't die because she was murdered, committed suicide, had a heart attack none of that. She fell while she was running and broke her neck. Yeah they didn't find her body for awhile on account that she didn't tell anyone where she was. They tracked her by her cell phone.

They found her and said she fell, broke her ankle and was on a side of a hill. I'll put the pieces together for you. She was running broke her ankle tripped landed on her neck broke it and fell twenty feet to the bottom of a very jagged cliff. Not a very graceful way to go at all I'd say.

Don't worry about me though I'm mostly over it. It's different not having her here for sure, but life goes on I guess. It's not like I'm not sad and I don't miss her I really do. She would have wanted me to move on though. That's what I have to tell myself every time I miss her.

So after that we moved to New York, since it was closer to my Dad's headquarters. Before, he worked in an extension of the company and was given a raise. He said my mom and him were going to tell us the night she past away. So we moved. Destiny working in it's weird and horrible ways. It doesn't stop there though.

New York is supposed to be the center of evil in America but actually believe it or not it was better people aren't as rich and spoiled as in Park City. Anyway back to the bus. I got off and was walking home on an August night after hanging out with some friends. All of the sudden I heard gun shots. The human natural response was to run away, but I felt that it was my duty to go and see what was happening on the account that it was my next door neighbor's house. Who has a daughter my age that is very pretty.

I ran over there. Foolish now that I think back on it I mean I could have been killed over a girl that I had only talked to once. I ran inside to see a man in a costume getting lit up. I mean and I hate to be crude, but he had like twenty bullet holes in him. It was like in the movies when the hero dies in a total badass way. He flew off the countertop like the Crow did when Brandon Lee was killed. It's a movie it's on Netflix watch it if you must to understand this one part of my story or you can just watch the clip on youtube do what you want it's not super important or anything. Just the defining moment of my future life.

The noise was horrible though and in those few moments I'd realized what I just done. I just walked in on someone being killed. Now I'm totally screwed is what I thought. I could hear someone rushing down the stairs. It was the cute girl's mom. The man turned towards her and dropped the clip of his gun. This is the moment where you realize what you are a hero or a coward. In my mind I saw myself knocking this dude out. I took boxing classes back home in Utah. I could take this thug out and wait for the cops get the girl or I could just run. I got to say the latter sounded pretty good to me about right now. But right now I had two conflicts, either I became what I've always wanted to become or I can chicken the fuck out. You know how they say a moment can last an eternity for someone. This is my eternity moment.

I could die if I failed but then again someone else could too! I decided to take him out. I ran as fast as I could. Everything was going slow which I guess was the adrenaline. His clip that was dropping just hit the floor. As I got closer he seemed bigger and a lot harder to tackle. I've never played football I don't even know how to tackle. I have to at least knock him off balance though. The moment I'm two feet away from him he's still loading his gun. I hit him with all my might. He dropped the clip and was trying to fire at me even though there's no bullets left. Amazingly I took him to the ground all by then all the adrenaline was taking over I'm striking him harder and harder, now I'm using my elbow.

I think he's knocked out one more just to make sure though. I heard a crack sound and that must have been his jaw. I heard a yell of pain die down to nothing now he's definitely knocked out. Now I'm the hero. I looked down at his face I broke his nose, his glasses that had shards now stuck in his flesh. His jaw was definitely broken too. I looked at my hands blood stained and not all of it is his. I looked up at the woman who was on the stairs crying.

I don't understand was this guy the good guy? Did I do something bad? Am I going to go to jail because of it? All these thoughts circulated in my brain. She came down the stairs went behind the counter and fell on her knees crying over the man on the ground. Who somehow could still talk. What a badass right?

"I'm sorry honey," He breathed deeply. "I know I should have given this up I just needed" he gasped for air. "One last hoorah." It fell silent except for the sobbing of the older woman. I laid down tired from what I just did and witnessed. I should leave right now maybe she didn't see me. Maybe she's so grief stricken she doesn't even know I'm here. I got up and turned my back. I tried to run, but something grabbed my shoulder. Not a jerk though it was trying to pull me down. Which at the time is what I thought the tall fat man I just knocked out was trying to do. I soon realized it was a soft hand trying to pull me back.

I turned around to see the pretty girl I did this all for. She had dark brown hair, translucent green eyes and soft light brown skin. Her black mascara was all the way down her face from tears. She pulled me in for a hug. I had never been in the sight of a girl who looked beautiful when she cried. I was at a loss for words, but it wasn't me who spoke.

"You saved me and my mom." She said. As she released me from her grip. "We owe you our lives and a big explanation for what just happened." She said, softly. Her voice was still shaky from crying. "If you don't mind can I tell you later though?" She asked. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded my head. She let me go and I ran out of there. I went inside my house ran up the wooden squeaky stairs and fell on my bed. Exhausted by what just happened I fell into a light dreamy sleep.


End file.
